


Movie Star

by fyrbyrd



Series: Yugi Fantasies [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Joey is a movie star and starring Yugi's fantasy.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Original Male Character(s), Yami Bakura/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Yugi Fantasies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049465
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Movie Star

There was a thunderstorm raging outside. It was still hot and sticky. But nowhere was it more so than in the suite where three naughty boys had spent the day. No one had come back from the movies yet, and with the storm as bad as it was, the trio were not expecting them back too soon. They’d probably eat out anyway.

The trio had opened the drapes to watch the storm, besides it was dark and they had not put on the lights, there was a lightshow to watch out the window, if they wanted…

“So my little insatiable Yugi, do you have any more of those yummy fantasies in that pretty little mind of yours?” asked Bakura as he stroked Yugi’s cheek with the back of his hand.

Yugi was still lying between the two on his back, they were still naked, and apparently, still horny too. Marik leaned across and played with Yugi’s nipples, rubbing gently, just enough to get a reaction.

“Well…ahhh…let me see, I was thinking of the one with Joey for a moment ago.”

“Joey? Well, I suppose it will have to do. Come on Yugi, let’s hear it,” said Marik.

“What seems a long time ago, Joey got his hands on this porno movie… it was straight porn, not gay porn, but I wanted to see it anyway. Tèa however got her hands on it so I didn’t get to after all. But it got me thinking that night and well this is what happened…”

(Fantasy Sequence)

He looked at the address on the small piece of paper, checking it again. The place was beautiful, nicely decorated outside, almost like a resort hotel building. Not at all the type of place he pictured a movie being made, well, especially a porno movie.

This was to be his first time working on a movie set, he was supposed to be a gopher, and he would be getting paid. And right then he needed a paying job. So he went inside. A receptionist sent him though to the studio, to find the person he was to report to and work for.

The studio was huge, bright lights were already set for a scene to be filmed; a huge black satin covered bed was in the centre of the set. The bed was round, and there were a lot of pillows on it, the only other thing on the set was a side table which had a few tubes on it.

Yugi found the man he was working for, the man did several jobs as crew for the film, and Yugi was to help him. They moved away from the set for a time doing little things that needed being done, finally returning bearing cups of coffee for the filming crew. 

As Yugi looked onto the set, he saw that now there two actors on the bed. They were both dressed in robes, one on his stomach the other, laying beside him listening to the director explaining what he wanted. One of the actors had his hair dyed a bright red, but the other was a blonde.

“Okay Joey, this is the scene where you make love to you lover not knowing that it will be the last time you will see him. I want as much energy in your fucking as you can give; I want anyone that’s watching to be so turned on that they’ll be jerking off and cumming along with you. Got it babe?”

“Yeah, I got it, how long do you want me to lube him for?”

“Not too long, just kiss while your doing it, you know, over the shoulder stuff, but the feature is your fucking, okay babe?”

He nodded and looked at the red haired man, “You ready for me?”

“Anytime babe, you know I like you fucking me.”

“Okay everyone let’s get ready to roll,” said the director.

“Go get their robes,” said Rolf, Yugi’s boss.

Yugi gulped but moved forward to take the robes from the two actors, revealing their nakedness underneath. The blonde was already sporting an erection, and for a moment, Yugi was almost cross-eyed when he saw it.

The blonde smiled at him when he noticed, “Here kid, like what you see?” he gave his robe over to Yugi.

Yugi hurried away blushing. Rolf had taken a seat on a crate, and there was another beside him on which Yugi sat. They had an excellent view of what was going on on the set.

“Okay, this is the whole scene, we’ll do pickups later, so quiet on the set, let the guys flow with it, no disruptions,” ordered the director.

The two actors began kissing, Yugi was glad he didn’t wear his collar today, he felt himself getting hot and found himself putting his fingers under his t-shirt as if to let some of the heat out. 

Then the blonde leaned over to the table and selected one of the tubes that lay there. He uncapped it, squeezed out some of the thick liquid and rolled it on his fingers, slicking them up, the red head rolled onto his stomach more fully, his ass being raised by a pillow under his hips. Then the slicked up fingers of the blonde moved to the other’s ass and began to push in.

Yugi gulped, he could not take his eyes off what was happening right in front of him, and he was getting hotter and hotter. But he dared not move he was sure he would draw every eye in the place if he did.

The red head started moaning and shared more over the shoulder kisses with the blonde, his body rocking under the blonde’s finger fucking. Then completely without words, the blonde moved between the redhead’s spread legs, his cock replacing the fingers and he pushed in in one stoke, before setting a steady rhythm over the red head as he pushed himself in and out.

Yugi felt his mouth drop, and very quickly shut it, his eyes getting even bigger and he was sure he had stopped blinking. He was trying his very hardest not to squirm on the crate. But by the Gods, this was great! This was better than straight porn. How he wanted to be in the red head’s place!

The red head was crying out in pleasure as the blonde sped up his strokes, fucking the other harder, until they both cried out loudly with their climaxes.

The director let them go until the blonde withdrew from the red head, then he finally called cut.

A few minutes later Yugi felt himself nudged by Rolf, “Take them the robes, boy.”

“Huh, oh, okay.” Yugi awkwardly got to his feet, conscious of the bulge between his legs and how weak he felt after what he had watched. But he managed to get over to the bed and hand the actors the robes.

“Hmmm, you seem to have enjoyed what you saw. I could take care of that for you, if you’d like?”

This time Yugi’s mouth did fall open.

The blonde was getting off the bed, “How long we got, Ned?”

“I’ll give you a half hour break.”

“Hey Rolf, can the kid come with me, I need a hand with something?”

“Sure Joey, just don’t scare him, it’s his first day.”

“Come on kid, this way?” said Joey covering himself with the robe, he led Yugi off the set and behind several others to a dressing room at the back of the warehouse. It was a nice dressing room and he was led inside as the blonde sat down on a couch.

“Over here kid,” coaxed Joey.

“What do you want me to do?”

“I said I could take care of that,” Joey pointed to Yugi’s groin which was still bulging in his tight pants.

“Ah, no, I’m okay, I’m here to work.”

“Well, maybe I need someone to practice on, before I have to go back for pickups.”

“Practice?”

“Yeah, come here and I’ll show you, trust me, you’ll like it, I get paid big bucks to do it right.”

“Big bucks?”

Joey leaned forward and pulled Yugi towards him, getting the young man between his legs as his hands reached for Yugi’s belt and fly. Yugi just stood there watching as this was done, too stunned to do anything about it.

His pants were gently pulled down along with his boxers, allowing his semi erect cock to spring free. 

“Hmm, not bad for a little guy,” commented Joey.

Yugi was sure that his whole body had turned red, but then he cried out when the blonde’s tongue curled around the head of his cock. Joey laughed and that brought another reaction from Yugi. So Joey proceeded to take more of it into his mouth. Yugi was soon moaning with pleasure and was trying real hard to lock his knees which were threatening to collapse on him. The blonde’s ministrations were driving him insane and he could feel himself getting ready to…

“Oh Gods, I’m going to cum,” he croaked out.

Joey hummed around him in a laugh, and seconds later Yugi cried out as he shot into the blonde’s mouth. Joey drank him down not losing a drop.

With that Yugi did collapse, but Joey caught him and lifted him onto the couch, as he did so Yugi once again saw the other’s bobbing erection right in front of his eyes.

“Would you like me to fuck you like I did on the set?”

“Gods yes…. Oh I mean I—I didn’t mean,” Yugi tried to cover to slip.

“Oh yes you did,” interrupted Joey as he pulled Yugi’s pants off the rest of the way, taking his boots with them. “You want me, and right now I want you.”

“I’ve… I’ve never…erh… you know.”

“A virgin?”

“Ah…erh…yeah.”

“Hmmm, I haven’t had a virgin in years.”

He leaned down again and helped Yugi out of his t-shirt.

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing, I will make it real good for you, now turn over onto your stomach, let me get you ready.” He walked over to his dressing table and picked up another one of the tubes.

Yugi obediently turned over onto his stomach; Joey picked up a cushion and pushed it under Yugi’s hips.

“You’ve got a nice ass,” said Joey as his hand traced over Yugi’s bottom.

Yugi shivered under the touch.

“Sssh,” soothed Joey, “You’re gonna like it, believe me. I’m really good at it; I’ve done over thirty movies ya know.”

“Thirty!” 

“Uh huh, and I topped in all of them. I am no uke, but you are, aren’t you? You want me inside you.” Even as he spoke he moved his fingers over Yugi’s puckered opening.

Yugi jerked his hips up.

“Oh yeah, you want me,” said Joey as he popped the cap off the tube and slicked up his fingers, “You want me bad.” He returned his fingers to Yugi’s anus and began to push inside with one. Again Yugi jerked up and the action pushed the finger deeper inside, he gasped. “Don’t be afraid to cry out kid, moan and groan all you like, no one but me will hear you. And I want to hear you; I want to hear you cry out my name.”

Yugi did groan as the finger pushed in further and circled around inside him. A further groan came out when Joey pushed in another finger, circling, scissoring and pushing in and out. The third pushed in easily and he began to finger fuck Yugi in earnest, driving continuous moans from the younger man, whose own hands were clasping as the material of the couch he lay upon.

“I can’t wait any longer, kiddo,” said Joey removing his fingers and moving between Yugi legs.

Yugi cried out with the loss of the fingers, but very soon, he felt something much bigger begin to push at his opening.

Joey moved as slowly as he could with his own throbbing need, he was very aware of Yugi’s virginal state and didn’t want to ruin it for the young man. This was not a filming fuck; this was something he wanted to do.

Yugi’s groans turned to gasps as a little pain intruded, Joey stopped and let him adjust, one arm clasped under Yugi another on his hip. And when he felt Yugi relax a little he pushed in further accompanied by little cries and gasps, until his body was right up against Yugi’s. Again he stopped and let him get used to the feel of him buried inside.

“Easy now, easy now,” he crooned, “I’m gonna start to move in a sec, and it’ll hurt a little more, but after a little while it will be good, believe me, okay?”

Yugi nodded almost imperceivably. Joey pulled back slowly, then pushed back in, and Yugi did cry out, but Joey kept moving in the very tight passage. “Oh Gods,” he groaned, “So tight, sooo good.”

He sped up a little, but found he was not achieving what he wanted. He stopped moving and pulled them both up on to their knees.

“Ah what?” muttered Yugi.

“Shh, kiddo, don’t worry, just need a little more angle,” and he pushed in hard.

Yugi cried out, but not in pain, more of a shocked cry. He was seeing stars for a moment.

“Ah yeah, that’s what I want, found it,” said Joey as he pushed in again with the same result, and began to push a little harder.

As Yugi moaned and whimpered under him, he let his hand wander to the newly erect cock bobbing away unattended beneath Yugi. Another one of those shocked cries escaped Yugi as Joey began to stroke it in rhythm with his pumping action. But soon he needed more and he increased the sped of his thrusts, grabbing Yugi’s hip hard with his other hand. He was soon pounding into the young man.

Yugi’s moans got louder until he finally cried out, “Joey!” and came all over his hand. This action caused him to clamp down his ass muscles, Joey cried out at being clasped so tightly and it drove him over the edge and he came with a roar….

(A sudden end to Fantasy Sequence)

Yugi felt himself pulled up onto his hands and knees and with no preparation had Bakura thrust into him in one quick stroke. 

“Oh Gods,” cried out Yugi as the white haired Yami began to thrust into him hard. He was showing very little mercy as he took Yugi. 

Yugi heard moaning from somewhere below him and only managed to see Marik with his hands around his own cock jerking away violently.

His lovers came at the same time and few short minutes later, and he followed them. He collapsed back onto the bed with Bakura still on his back, his softening cock quickly slipping from his body. He managed to roll out of the way leaving the other two panting like racehorses.

“Gods Yugi, I like your fantasies,” said Marik, “But I think you are going to kill us with them.”

Yugi laughed. They were never this good the first time around. But then again, he didn’t have two lovers to share them with before either. And he still had a whole lot more in his… arsenal.

The end


End file.
